Phoenix Wright Ace Barista
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Apollo asks "How was your day Mr. Wright?"


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

 **Phoenix Wright Ace Barista**

 **By Angelwings Sorrow & WeeGee64**

May 12th, 1;45 p.m. Court No.3. What a beautiful day in sunny California. Everyone is up and charged for the day, everyone but one tired and exhausted defense attorney. Phoenix Wright drags himself from the courtroom to the lunch counter. "How was your day Mr. Wright?" Phoenix looks over his shoulder to see Apollo, his young and cheerful junior lawyer, standing behind him holding a half eaten blueberry muffin in his hand.

"Hello Apollo, do you have to be so cheerful?"

"Sorry?" the young lawyer looked to his boss in question.

"Nevermind. To answer your question, I have not been having a good day." Phoenix growled as he pushed his lonely doughnut and coffee to the cashier. Lucky for him he managed to have enough change for the meager lunch.

"Really, Mr. Wright, what happened?" Apollo followed Phoenix to an empty table and sat across from the tired attorney.

"Well my young friend I will tell you. Be warned this story is not for the faint of Heart. It all started this morning when my Alarm clock went off waking me up at 5am. A whole hour before it was supposed to go off. It pissed me off so much I knocked it off the side table. The impact with the wall rendered it unusable for the foreseeable future. Since I didn't have an alarm there was no point to going back to sleep other wise I would oversleep. So I got into the shower where I got a rude awakening. Turns out my building shut the hot water off so that the boiler could be repair. It would have been nice to have warning but the sign in the Lobby was too small to notice. So after a lovely shower under a freezing rain I got around to making breakfast. Well, it would have been breakfast had the milk not expired. I guess it had been awhile since I went to the store but I didn't think it had been that long. I mean there were chunks of milk in my cereal. Anyway skipping breakfast I headed out to my First Job of the day."

"Wait, First Job? Mr. Wright you already have a job. You are the top defense Attorney in the city! Why would you need more than one job!?"

"Well, I might be the top Defense Attorney in San Francisco but that doesn't mean a thing when my clients only pay me IOU's. Now to keep our office afloat I've had to pick up an odd job or two. I managed to get a part-time job at the Local coffee shop near the courthouse, it saves on the commute."

"Oh, you mean you are the manager?"

"Not, Exactly."

"Hey Wright, next time I order my Venti Caramel Macchiato try not to drown it in foam. It totally watered down the espresso!" shouted Miles Edgeworth the lead Prosecutor in San Francisco.

"Don't worry I won't forget." Phoenix gritted his teeth not wanting to start a shouting match in the cafeteria.

"See that you don't and don't be late for court. I have a solid witness, that you can't break, you need to be ready for me to put your client away." Edgeworth smirked leaving the two attorneys to finish their lunch.

"I really hate that guy. Anyways like I was saying I got a job as a Barista."

"Oh, I see. I take Mr. Edgeworth was a customer today." Apollo said understanding the strife his employer was under.

"You got it, but I'm getting ahead of myself. So I went to work this morning at 7 a.m. I got there just in time to see the line forming out the door and around the block. I was put work right away and about five customers into my shift disaster struck."

 **Flashback**

" **Oh Nick! I didn't know you worked here!"**

" **Morning Maya, What can I get you?" I sighed. Not that I don't like my Client/assistant but she could be a little chatty.**

" **How funny is that, you are working here of all places? Well I should have seen it coming. Hey, since you're the barista can you make mine EXTRA special? As in better than EVERYONE else's you've made for so far? Because I'm a very close friend."**

" **No. Besides you didn't even order any-"**

" **Aww, why not?"**

" **Doing that might lose my job. And you still haven't ordered somethi-"**

" **But, Niiiiiick."**

" **No means no. Are you even going to get anythi-"**

" **Pleeeeeeaaaaase?"**

" **No.**

" **Niiiiiiiiiick."**

 **It went on like that for five minutes before I finally got her to order a hot green tea with extra lemon. The next few customer went too happy after having wait so long to get their orders in. eventually things smoothed out until Edgeworth decided to "grace" me with his presences.**

" **Oh how the mighty have fallen. Nice, apron Wright."**

" **Morning Edgeworth ,what can I get you?"**

" **I'll have a Venti Caramel Macchiato easy on the foam."**

" **Fine, that will be $6.50."**

" **You know Wright, we're up against each other in court today. I have put together a rock solid case. Not only is your client guilty but I'm going to make sure he gets the maximum sentence."**

" **The minimum sentence is the death penalty. How can you get worse than that?"**

" **WRIGHT STOP ARGUING WITH THE CUSTOMERS AND GET BACK TO WORK!" our discussion was cut short do to the manager yelling at me.**

" **Yes, sir! Here's your change now go wait for you name to be called."**

" **Very well, see you in court, Wright."**

 **After Lord High Mighty left Things didn't get any easier. Two of our five coffee/espresso machines broke. This caused a huge delay in service but there wasn't anything we could do about it.**

" **Next." I said asking for the next person in line. The next person walked to the counter." Good morning sir, what would you like to-...JUDGE!?"**

" **Nothing right now, I start judging at noon though."**

" **Since when did you ever leave the courtroom!"**

" **Actually pretty often, just the other day I went to get some groceries."**

" **And why are you in your robes? It's only 8:30."**

" **These are also my pajamas."**

" **TMI."**

" **What?"**

" **TMI, Too Much Information. I did not need nor want to know that. Anyways, what would you like to order?"**

" **Just plain old black coffee."**

" **That will be $4.75. Go and wait for your name to be called. What is your name? I don't think I've ever heard it before."**

" **Judge."**

" **Your name is Judge?"**

" **Yes I had it legally changed when I took to the bench."**

" **What was it before?"**

" **Prosecutor."**

 **End Flashback**

"That was when I felt like ramming my head against the nearest brick wall but there was none to be had so I finished out my shift and barely made it to court. Then before opening Statements the Judge addresses the courtroom and tells them I make a damn fine cup off coffee and everyone should go to the coffee shop tomorrow to try my coffee."

"Hey Mr. Wright?" Apollo looked to Phoenix with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Now the older attorney looked at his junior lawyer wearily.

"When are your shifts everyday?"

"7:00 a.m. to 10 a.m. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to get something that I believe only you can make."

"What, No!" Phoenix reared back in horror. He couldn't believe it, even Apollo wanted coffee from him.

"Please, Sir? I this a Venti Salted Caramel Mocha Frappuccino with whipped cream Caramel Syrup and Chocolate Truffle shavings on top. I've been saving for two whole months to get it." The young attorney practically drooling just at the thought of the expensive treat.

"Is this why you haven't been helping pay rent for our office?"

"Well you seemed to have it covered I didn't think you that you mind." Apollo wilted under the Famous Wright Glare. "So will you make it for me?"

"No." Phoenix had all he could take of this conversation and started to head back to court.

"Come on sir, PLease! I promise I'll Start paying rent!" Apollo scrambled to follow his mentor.

"NO! You better start paying rent anyways!" and that was the last as the courtroom doors closed locking Apollo out.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Okay this was written by me and my son for his creative writing assignment. I was so Proud that I had to post it. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for Reading Keep Reviewing.**


End file.
